Apple Juice Trap
by Haley Lovette
Summary: Dirk stocks the refrigerator to lure in Dave. When the younger strider falls for the trap, something that could only be described as shenanigans occur. Smut, one shot.


Pairing: Stridercest

Warnings: Extreme OOCness, incest, Daddy kink, Oral sex, rimming, orgasm denial, and anal sex.

Dave opened his refrigerator door, eyes opening wide much like a child on Christmas. He gave a very girly, very 'ironic' scream as he took in the multiple bottles of apple juice. He yanked out his Bro's sword, putting it on the counter. With that out of the way, there was even sitting room within the spaces. He sat down, keeping the door only open enough for there to be light as he grabbed a bottle, opening it happily. He chugged it, loving the taste. Footsteps approached his hiding spot, causing him to silently close the door, half empty bottle of apple juice still in hand.

Dirk Strider smiled as he heard the little scream come from his kitchen. Obviously, the apple juice trap worked. He walked into the kitchen, ears tuned just enough to hear the seal of the refrigerator door. He opened it, looking down at his little brother/ectobiological son with a smirk. "What are you doing in the fridge, Dave?" Dave looked up at him, biting his lip. "Nothing much…" The other boy trailed. Dirk rolled his eyes, "Dave, get out." Dave shook his head quickly, "No!" Dirk rolled his eyes again, "You have to come out at some point, Dave." Dave pouted, "This is my home, Bro." Dirk bit back his laugh at that comment, "What?" Dave replied in a steady voice, "I'm home, Dirk."

Dirk picked up one of the shitty swords, the one that had been previously lodged in the refrigerator. Dave started sipping his apple juice once more, looking quite comfortable. "I'm lodging this back in there, one way or another, Dave." Dirk stated, looking at him. Dave went to bite his lip but refrained. "You can come out willingly, or the hard way." Dave huffed, taking another swig of the juice. Dave hummed, putting the sword down. He pulled the boy up by his shirt, pressing their lips together. Dave was frozen for a few moments before he began to kiss back, absently capping the apple juice and putting it down. Dirk wrapped his arms around Dave's waist, smiling softly. His tongue prodded at the younger's lips til he opened up. Dirk tasted the tongue and mouth presented to him, the taste of lingering apple juice overwhelming. He wasn't as big of a fan of the liquid as Dave was, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. He hummed against the other's lips as a tongue came out to meet his. A few seconds later, Dave pulled back, pressing an affectionate peck of a kiss to his lips before wrapping his legs around him. "Bedroom," He whispered, kissing the skin under Dirk's ear. Dirk shivered, walking in that direction.

A few minutes later, the pair made it to the bed. Dirk laid his brother down, smirking. He ran a finger over his cheeks before kissing to his neck. As he located his sweet spot, he bit down. Dave's hips sprung up with a quiet moan of, "Daddy." Dirk pulled back with a wide smirk, a single eyebrow raised. Dave, who was just as good at hiding his emotions as his brother looked away, his face not even colored in his embarrassment. "Mm, looks like somebody has a daddy kink." Dirk ran his fingers over the other's body before resting on his hips. "I like it," He purred. Dave gasped, surprised, as Dirk returned giving attention to his sweet spot. Dirk gave the spot special attention, sucking, nibbling it, and running his tongue over it. Anything to give the younger boy more pleasure...and make the hickey darker. When he pulled back, the younger of the two narrowed his eyes. "You just gave my a hickey, didn't you?" Dirk's smirk grew a bit wider and he nodded. "Yeah, it's dark as fuck." Dave sighed and returned to his neutral disposition. Dirk pulled off the younger Strider's shirt, kissing down his chest. He got to his nipples and took the left one into his mouth. He could feel the other one squirming beneath him as he nips and bites at it. Who knew his brother was so sensitive? It was something he was planning on abusing the fuck out of. His hands searched the boy's sides, eventually having a good idea of which spots were more sensitive than others. He lowered his lips onto his left hip, pressing a soft kiss to the skin. The other let out a breath, shuddering happily. He carefully bit down, not applying enough pressure to break skin. No, he wasn't ready to try that just yet. Maybe later. Dave moaned out again, "D-Daddy, go lower!" Dirk smirked in response, kissing lower to the other's pants. Not wanting to tease the other two much, at least not yet, he pulled off his jeans and boxers at the same time. He was greeted with his brother's cock, red and even dribbling some pre cum at the top. He lowered his head down, swiping a tongue across the head. He pulled off his signature gloves, not wanting to soil them with the upcoming events. He tossed them off to the side, watching them land on his desk conveniently. He looked back down to the throbbing cock in his hand. He took him in his mouth, sucking softly to tease him. He could tell that the other one was far from cumming but he wanted to bring him to the edge, and keep him there. He wanted him to stay on the edge, waiting for the final push to orgasm. It will be perfect. He pulled off his cock and stood up, hovering around the room as he looked around for the object he was sinking. He found the cock ring, slipping it into the pocket of his jeans before Dave could get a good look at it. He wanted it to be a surprise. He returned, pulling off his shirt. It revealed his toned but slim chest. Dave went to touch him but Dirk shook his head. The other slowly retracted his head as Dirk dipped his head. He took the other into his mouth again, sucking on him harshly. His current goal was just to get him close. The teasing and the rest of the foreplay would come afterwards. Dave shivered and moaned quietly. Dirk kept sucking happily, running his tongue in random patterns on his cock. Just as Dave would get the feel of the pattern, Dirk would change it all up again. He bucked his hips up, trying to make the older take more into his mouth. The other hummed as he took him down to the hilt. The humming, predictably, made vibrations go all across his shaft and made him shiver. He hesitantly warned, unknowingly, "I'm close, Daddy! Oh fuck!" The older pulled off, swiftly sliding on the metal ring. Dave gasped at the coldness and tightness. His hips thrusters up into nothing as he tried to cum. He whined, slowly forcing his hips to stay against the bed. "W-Why?" He stuttered. Dirk smiled, "When you do end up cumming, it will be the most explosive orgasm of your life... So far." Dave sighed as he tried to catch his breath. Dirk went down again, but instead of going to his cock, he went further down, to his entrance. He licked his lips before slowly running his tongue over the ring. He smirked a bit and started lapping at that, listening to Dave's chorus of moans. He took that as a good sign as the moans turned into babbles of "Daddy". He smiled softly into the skin, slowly pushing the tip of his tongue in. Dave shivered and moaned beneath him. He kept going, pushing his tongue in as deep as he could. Dave squeaked in reply. Dirk pulled his tongue out, sitting up. Dave was panting and his face was a beautiful cherry red. Dirk pushed aside a small pile of smuppets, grabbing the lube he kept on the nightstand. He poured the lube onto three of his fingers, setting it on the bed. He kissed Dave's thigh softly, "I'm going to prepare you now, get ready." Dave took a deep breath before relaxing. Dirk pushed in his index finger, feeling Dave constrict around his finger. "Relax, baby boy. Relax for Daddy." Dave took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Dirk pressed a kiss against his thigh. Once he was relaxed, Dave started stretching him. He hit a spot, hearing the other moan loudly. He didn't say anything stupid or cheesy, like, "Found it," favoring to silently map it out in his mind in hopes of finding it later. He slowly pushed in the second finger, working them in a way that would give the most stretching. He always made sure to go back and hit his prostate to take the edge off the pain. Dave breathed out, "Ready for the last finger." The other nodded and pushed in the third finger. Dave made a small noise, and Dirk made quick work of stretching him. He pulled his fingers out, rolled on a condom, and lubed up. Dave looked at him and spread his legs a little further. "Fuck me, Daddy." Dirk shivered as he lined up. He looked into the red eyes beneath him as he pushed on. Both of them moaned, Dirk in pleasure, Dave in pain. Dirk, customarily, stayed still, waiting for the younger to adjust. A few minutes later, Dave relaxed around him. "You can move," Dave whispered, used to the stretch. Dirk moved slowly, thinking about the location of the other's prostate. He managed to hit it after a couple of thrusts. He didn't hit it with every thrust but every couple thrusts, he would hit it hard. Dave moaned, wrapping his legs around his waist. The two of them moved as one and Dave started whining in pain. "Oh, Daddy! Daddy, please let me cum!" Dirk smirked a bit, "Since you asked so nicely." He pulled off the cock ring, and watched with fascination as the cum spurted out in ribbons. He moaned quietly as he came in the condom. He closed his eyes, pulling out. After disposing the condom, he laid down with his brother close at his side. Dave 'reluctantly' cuddled into his side, panting.

A few minutes later, the voice of the younger Strider filled the room.

"Ready for round two?"


End file.
